New Near
by LunnVic
Summary: Drabble. A Near le acaban de notificar la peor noticia de su vida. Angst.


_Esto lo escribí hace una eternidad, por lo menos hace dos años, cuando ví Death Note, y como el 90% de la gente, me vicié de lo lindo a ello XD. Pensé que ya era hora de subirlo, aunque sea tan cortito._

_Disfruten =)_

___________________

**New Near****.**

La puerta de la habitación se cerró tras de mí. Nunca mi propio cuarto se había asemejado tanto a una celda como en aquel momento. Me quedé allí quieto, de pie, mirando el enorme ventanal por donde entraban a raudales los rayos del Sol. Los sentía sobre mí, los sentía hiriendo mis ojos, los sentía haciendo entrar en calor a mi piel mortalmente pálida. Pero sentirlos… dentro de mí… ya, no…  
Me dejé caer allí, con las piezas del puzzle que había tardado dos semanas en armar guardadas cariñosamente sobre mi regazo. Desdoblé los bordes de la camisa y observé cómo las piezas caían una a una al suelo. Pestañeé. Pero aún no estaba preparado para llorar. Menos aún para pensar.  
Cuando las piezas del puzzle te vencían, entonces eras un perdedor.  
Entonces… ¿Si Kira te vencía…? ¿Eras un perdedor, una víctima, un héroe o… un recuerdo fallido?  
¿Qué habría dicho L…?  
Las paredes de oscura madera parecían ceñirse más a mi alrededor, ocultando el Sol, robándome oxígeno. Haciendo que mi corazón pareciese muerto de golpe, como si alguien hubiese atado mis manos a la espalda y se hubiese dedicado a torturarme hasta la muerte. O, quizá, como si latiese a toda velocidad, buscando algo que estaba demasiado frío incluso para su propio latido de hielo. Algo tan frío, tan lejano, tan… muerto…  
Me encogí sobre mí mismo cuando esta última palabra comenzó a recorrer mis venas como puro veneno. Abrí los ojos, admiré la dorada moqueta, aspiré aire, asemejaba a un gran bocado de polvo. Hundí mis dedos fuertemente en la mullida suavidad del suelo.  
Y grité.  
Fue la primera vez que perdí el control. Grité, grité, grité como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando de bebé pedía comida. Grité, me revolví por el suelo, y sentí cómo me abrazaba a mí mismo tan fuerte que podría llegar a hacerme heridas con las uñas. Aún me parecía imposible que no fuese a verlo más. Que los días de aprendizaje y de descubrimiento se hubiesen acabado. Los juegos mentales, los significados dobles de nuestras conversaciones y las pocas risas que nos habíamos sonsacado el uno al otro. Conservaba su risa como un tesoro, estaba seguro que sólo yo poseía ese recuerdo, cómo sólo él había poseído mis pocas risotadas. Saber cuál era su nombre. Que supiese cual era el mío.  
Recuerdos. Sombras afiladas en espejos que se movían lentamente dentro de mí, desgarrando todo a su paso. Volví a gritar, esta vez, un débil gemido de súplica. Quería que volviese. Una sola vez más. Sólo un minuto, aunque fuese. Una mirada hubiese sido suficiente para la despedida, pero ni siquiera habíamos tenido eso.  
Alcé la vista hacia el dorado ventanal, quien me ofrecía todo su esplendor con supremacía, burlándose impunemente de mi dolor. Seguía abrazado a mí mismo.  
A mi mente llegó claramente la imagen de L, un L sonriente, un L que se sentaba junto a mí cuando era pequeño a enseñarme el mundo, a mostrarme lo maravilloso que era y el jugo que podía extraer de él. Un L que sabía lo lejano que se sentían los sentimientos cuando los sentimientos no te querían, cuando estabas por encima de ellos, cuando los superabas y los olvidabas. Un L que se acercaba lentamente, sonreía y me abrazaba como si para él fuese lo más natural. Un L que me había prometido nunca dejarme solo. Un L que había incumplido su promesa.  
Sentí un tacto cálido en la mejilla y alcé la mano, sintiendo mi propio temblor. Una gota transparente de oro se deslizaba por mis dedos. Lágrimas. Jadeé, asustado ante mi propio descontrol. Jamás me habría imaginado que el peor sentimiento de todos se atreviese a volver a mí, con toda esa fuerza.  
Pero era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para todo. Incluso era… demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas. Pedir perdón por no poder decirle adiós. Decirle lo mucho que había marcado mi vida. Decir que ese era el primer día que lloraba, el primer día que me sentía especial por algo realmente malo, nada que ver con mi ingenio, el primer día que sentía que se rompía algo tan frágil como una conexión, el primer día que algo me hería por dentro hasta querer acompañarlo a donde fuese que había ido.  
Me pregunté si L había sentido aquello por el L anterior. Me quedé quieto. Cerré los ojos, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas.  
L necesitaba morir para renacer. L renacería en mí. Haría que L se reencarnase en mí. Traería de nuevo a L a la Tierra y juntos, juntos muy dentro de mí, conseguiríamos desterrar a Kira de nuestro mundo.  
Conseguí alzarme de nuevo, a duras penas, y me mantuve sentado sobre el suelo.  
Me llevé las manos a la cara y le mostré al Sol cómo desterraba las lágrimas. Cómo volvía a construir una barrera de hielo. Le mostré cómo se sostenían los dados unos encima de otros, muy lentamente, relajándome, hundiéndome en mi locura y, poco a poco, paso a paso, comenzaba a resurgir, a emerger a la superficie.  
Sonreí, y tomé el primero, haciendo que todos los demás cayesen estrepitosamente.

Me apoyé en el cabecero inverso de mi cama y me impulsé hasta levantarme. Miré hacia mi izquierda, donde un espejo de cuerpo entero me devolvía mi propia mirada, dolida y negra.  
Yo mismo estaba envuelto en la aureola dorada del atardecer, y parecía brillar. Me insté a pensar que no era el Sol quien provocaba aquello en mí, sino que L me miraba desde allí arriba. L me había mandado esa imagen en mi reflejo, para que me viese capaz de hacer todo lo que quisiese y más. Incluso encontrar a su asesino, Kira, y terminar lo que él empezó.  
Era una señal. Un número siete en un solo dado.  
Me sonreí a mí mismo en el espejo.  
Era un nuevo Near.


End file.
